deadrisingfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Sumtaedium
Welcome Hi, welcome to Dead Rising Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Kindell Johnson page. Not sure where to start? * Check out the Dead Rising Wiki:To Do List to find out where to start! * Read this to learn about Categories and Infoboxes. * Check out these to see what needs to be cleaned up or expanded'"Stubs"' and Cleanup. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Mistertrouble189 (Talk) 03:20, July 14, 2010 Fixed! All fixed! :) --Mistertrouble189 05:47, July 15, 2010 (UTC) Problem Report (Fire Ax) The fire ax in Dead Rising is properly named "Fire Ax," whereas the one in Dead Rising 2 is named "Fire Axe." The Fire Axe page is empty because a user created it with limited and inaccurate information, and the editors of the Wiki haven't gotten around to putting the correct templates and information on it yet.--Ciwey 18:53, July 15, 2010 (UTC) :Thanks for finding out this problem and notifying us. For future reference, as an editor you can help edit the problematic pages or leave a message on the talk page of the article for an admin or another editor to fix. --Ciwey 19:00, July 15, 2010 (UTC) Really? Really...really now? You got TWO Lucky badges? How on Earth do you make the 1000th and 3000th edits!? haha kidding, congrats. --Mistertrouble189 18:46, July 22, 2010 (UTC) *Just got the 4,000th edit =P --Mistertrouble189 00:11, July 24, 2010 (UTC) Why Why did you undo what I edited Repo Man 192 00:42, August 2, 2010 (UTC) Yeah I will be making pages Repo Man 192 00:42, August 2, 2010 (UTC) Passage Do you know where the passage to the Meat Processing Area is in the supermarket?--TheConvictsSUCK 21:13, August 2, 2010 (UTC) OK, thanks for helping!--TheConvictsSUCK 00:35, August 3, 2010 (UTC) Hmmm... OK, thanks for helping anyways!--TheConvictsSUCK 01:04, August 3, 2010 (UTC) Me? Were you talking to me about making pages when they weren't like something else?--TheConvictsSUCK 17:42, August 3, 2010 (UTC) I've heard of them before, what is a template? I just learned how to catergorize things yesterday, just so you know.--TheConvictsSUCK 19:36, August 3, 2010 (UTC) Ash's Gamercard There might be something wrong with the .js code, or there maybe, might be a flaw in the user page code. Don't worry, I'll try to fix this. I'll let you know if I succeed. The Yoshiman 97 00:02, August 7, 2010 (UTC) Alright, I don't know if Dengarde fixed it, or if it was ever broken, but everything about Ash's gamerpic, from the result to the coding, looks fine to me. Do you mind checking it again? I don't think there's a problem anymore. The Yoshiman 97 00:11, August 7, 2010 (UTC) :I was typing the previous message the same time you were typing yours. Anyway, any future help you need, don't hesitate to ask. The Yoshiman 97 00:14, August 7, 2010 (UTC) Hey.... Thanks for helping me with the template for the fire sword man! I owe ya! Alta1r 07:45, August 7, 2010 (UTC) Yo Thanks for putting up with my senseless edits the other day. I'm a bit of an achievement whore and I needed like 10 edits to get one :/. Seriously thanks a lot. CrackLawliet 16:03, August 11, 2010 (UTC) Which other guy? and how overboard to know where the limit is. CrackLawliet 17:59, August 11, 2010 (UTC) Ouch...Thanks for the heads up CrackLawliet 18:39, August 11, 2010 (UTC) RE Ah, I see. Well, I guess I'll have to shorten the message or something =\ You can dismiss that message, right? - Ash Crimson 19:30, August 28, 2010 (UTC) :Guess I've gotta shorten the message. I can't remember where to edit it though =\ - Ash Crimson 19:33, August 28, 2010 (UTC) :: Problem solved. =D - Ash Crimson 19:42, August 28, 2010 (UTC) ::: Awesome! I undid your last message though.. it left all sorts of weird code on my page 0_0 - Ash Crimson 20:22, August 28, 2010 (UTC) hello You're helping fix the template links, right? Go here and start at W and work your way up towards A. I'll start at A and make my way down towards W. - Ash Crimson 19:01, September 4, 2010 (UTC) :Thanks for the help, dood. - Ash Crimson 19:23, September 4, 2010 (UTC) :: Yeah, no problem. =j - Ash Crimson 19:28, September 4, 2010 (UTC) Just curious... Where are you getting all the new mission names from? :3 --Ciwey 06:46, September 5, 2010 (UTC) :Whoa, looks sweet. Thanks! --Ciwey 07:05, September 5, 2010 (UTC) Re: I didnt get it, someone posted it and I'm asking where he/she got it. CrackLawliet 23:08, September 11, 2010 (UTC) Protecting pages Yes, I just protected the psychopath and main character pages along with the DR2 page. Please look at the protection log and let me know if I missed anything. I'm trying to figure out how to do a site-wide protection... --Mistertrouble189 19:47, September 18, 2010 (UTC) *Eh, looks like people want the spoilers. I'm going to limit my activity here..I'll only be adding pics that I take. Won't be checking up on other stuff. However, I may be back on the day of release if my roommate can get DR2 that day from Target.. whhaaatever, feel free to continue posting me messages, I'll check those. --Mistertrouble189 20:43, September 18, 2010 (UTC) Thanks Hey there, Thanks for putting my edits into trivia. Ive only just joined so I wasn't sure how to do that yet. Plus I was a bit worried when Karensarahrocks began deleting them. And being rude... JoshSaros 22:00, September 22, 2010 (UTC) I know..... Vandals are just pathetic and are a waste of time to the wiki. Are you an admin? Because he should be blocked. MagcargoMan 06:21, September 24, 2010 (UTC) FFFFFFFFFFUUUUU- That's sure amuse to see the mistake sometimes, I laughed at your recently change. -- 20:43, October 11, 2010 (UTC) Thanks Hey thanks for sticking up for me earlierGeorge Foster 17:22, October 29, 2010 (UTC) George Foster MagcargoMan's VERY IMPORTANT opinion poll. I have a very important poll on wikia central (about Monacco and Oasis). Read it and have your say. MagcargoMan 04:16, November 6, 2010 (UTC)